An Oni's Gift
by Eroji
Summary: Varil is bored out of his mind and decided to play with the daughter of the Craftlord of Iron. Of course one event leads to another, earning the blonde a gift from Rasho. I suck at summaries, a short fic i thought about at the Fort Mirana chapter. Pratty x Varil


A short Pratty x Varil fic I thought of while playing the game, written in Varil's POV

I never liked travelling, it always seemed so boring to me, especially this trip. I volunteered to join Master Sakuro and Pratty on reclaiming the weapons sold by the gold guild to Fort Mirana, I had good intentions in mind, but now I'm not so sure, my thoughts are wavering into boredom right now. Sakuro is too focused on driving the boat to ever hold a decent conversation, Rasho decided to explore the ship, and Pratty…..well she's asleep.

It's not one of the most pleasant experience, we had to sit on the floor and tend to ourselves, honestly I wouldn't mind a quick snooze right now, if it weren't for that idiot snoring like a gorilla who has a megaphone stuck to its mouth. Unable to sleep, I just look at her, in both annoyance and intrigue, one thought came into mind, I wonder how she looked like without that silly helmet of hers? I sat closer to her, seeing her vulnerable state made me chuckle. I wouldn't have pursued my next intent, but boredom just took over my mind, I couldn't help it. I grabbed hold of Pratty's helmet and in one quick movement I removed it from her head. To my surprise, her hair is still the same shape from before, what the hell? How long has she been wearing this? I stepped back a little once I saw her move and murmur my name. I moved closer to her face, curious on what she has to say next, _Put my hat back on._ How the….okay? I put her helmet back on and stayed by her side, maybe she wasn't sleeping at all, maybe she just wanted me to do something to her? Nah, she's probably just uncomfortable. At least now she stopped snoring, I felt my eyes slowly droop, I was sleepy and thought a quick snooze wouldn't hurt, or so I thought.

Hours later, we were greeted by a certain red haired demon smirking in front of us, _Isn't that cute._ Cute? What did Rasho mean by that? Only then did I have the power to open my eyes and saw myself leaning on Pratty's shoulder. She too was woken up by the guardian beast, although she had a tinge of pink on her cheeks, which I did find quite amusing. She noticed the position we were in and immediately stood up and started arguing with Rasho again.

Fortunately, I wouldn't suffer more from my boredom or the constant bickering of the duo in front of me, since Master Sakuro announced that we were near the Fort. My relief was cut short when the craftlord yelled out, _They found us!_ We all looked at him in concern, unsure of what to do. It was then that he ordered us to just swim to the shore since it wasn't that far anyway, and to leave the ship to him. I obliged but Pratty seemed hesitant, her facial expression just showed fear and anxiety. Does she not know how to swim? I grinned at this thought at teased her about it, of course all I got was a whiny retort.

Master told us to get moving already so we head out of the ship and dived into the ocean. I'd been exposed to sea in most of my childhood days, so it wasn't a new thing for me, Rasho just floated, and Pratty followed us, a little behind. As we swam more, I began to notice that every time I look behind to check on her, she was getting further and further.

I was about to reach the shore when Rasho suddenly cried out _PRATTY!_ I looked back and saw her drowning. I quickly went to her as well as her guardian beast, but before either of us got a hold of her she already plunged into the water. I dived down and saw an octopus-like creature grabbed her leg and was pulling her down. Instinctively, I rushed to her and grabbed a hold of her leg. I tried to pry off the tentacle that grabbed but I only got a whip of another tendril to my leg. My leg was bleeding now, how a mere octopus could do that, beats me, but I had to set my priorities. I bit the tentacle hard and it wailed letting go of both of us. It was about to charge at us until Rasho summoned a wall of fire in front of it, scaring it off. We carried her to safety and noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Rasho she's not breathing!"

"Give her mouth to mouth you idiot!"

"W-wait what!? I-I Can't, why can't you do it!?"

"Don't be ridiculous, my lips could burn her!"

I hesitated for a while, flustered on the thought of me practically kissing Pratty. I tried squeezing out some water out of her by pressing my hands on her stomach. It wasn't enough, I really had to do it, there's no other choice. As I cupped her face gently and moved near her, Rasho started snickering to himself. Naturally I'd glare at him for humiliating me, but Pratty's life is more important. I moved closer and closer to her lips until it finally touched mine. Damn, my first kiss just had to be like this, I pinched her nose and gave her my breath. After a few seconds she started coughing and I let go. She jolted up in an instant and spat out a small fish, the action caused me and Rasho to snicker. She didn't noticed our laughs and coughed some more until she could breathe normally again. She looked at me for a while until she noticed the situation and blushed bright red.

"V-varil….did you…."

"Y-yeah…I had no other choice"

"O-oh…"

"Don't mind it Pratty, let's get going, we still have a mission to do" I said pretending to gain my composure.

"Right"

We both stood up and walked towards the fort, keeping an awkward distance and silence between us. Finally she broke the silence and thanked me for saving her life. I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. We approached the Fort and Pratty went on ahead, ladies first of course, but before I could go in myself I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and I see Rasho smiling triumphantly at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that my lips wouldn't have burned hers, I just wanted you to take a step further in your infatuation with my master, consider it a gift from me"

"W-what!?"

"Oh and by the way, you kind of stole her first kiss"

Before I could reply, he already went inside, while I thought of the incident again. I smiled at the thought, what he said was true though, I guess I did enjoy that experience of taking her first kiss. My grin became wider as I thanked Rasho in my mind and followed them inside.


End file.
